


Checkup

by Rhythmloid



Series: Overwatch Collection [2]
Category: overwatch
Genre: Doctor AU, Fluff, Other, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 17:57:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13886094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhythmloid/pseuds/Rhythmloid
Summary: You have a nasty fever and you need to go to the doctor.





	Checkup

**Author's Note:**

> A super self indulgent balderich x Reader fluffy romance thing. Enjoy!

You wished you hadn’t gotten sick. Then you wouldn’t be sitting next to a drooling baby and guy who won’t stop sneezing. You were sitting in the waiting room, reading a magazine about the latest gossip. Your phone had died and you didn’t want to converse with anyone around you. Though, there weren’t that many people to talk to in the first place. Your ears perked up when the secretary called your name.

The woman led you over to a small room. She weighed you, took your blood pressure and took your temperature. Yup, you had a fever. And a nasty one at that. After doing her regular physical on you she led you to the doctors actual office and told you to wait. You sat in the office, looking around the room. The paper from the patients table stuck to your butt. There were posters on how to prevent pleading sickness and how to perform CPR. On their desk was a picture of a large dog and a tiny kitten sleeping together. You smiled and heard the door creak open. 

The doctor looked at you and smiled warmly. Damn was he big and he was cute. Not just tall, but strong too. He even had to duck down get into the room. You were tiny compared to him. 

“Sorry for the wait,” he apologized. “Your original doctor is on vacation so I’m taking her place. My name is Balderich von Adler. Nice to meet you.” His large hands almost completely covered the clipboard he was holding. 

“N-nice to meet you.” You stammered back. You could barely look at him in the eyes without feeling your cheeks get warm. He chuckled and looks at his clipboard. Damn he caught you…

“Hm… it says here that you have a fever. What are your symptoms?” He marked a few things down on his paper and looked up at you.

“Well, I have a scratchy throat, my hands are achy, and my head hurts…also I have a runny nose.” you said. It all started yesterday when you can home from work. You assumed one of your co workers had gotten you sick. They weren’t covering their mouth so it was bound to happen.

“I see… does it hurt to swallow?” Your mind went to a dirty place before answering “Yes, a little bit.” 

He muttered something under his breath and pulled out a popsicle stick from his desk. 

“Alright, say ‘ah’!” You opened your mouth and your mind opened a world of dirty thoughts. The stick pressed down against your tongue. His hands gently cupped your chin as you could feel his cool minty breath against your cheeks. The weird rubber gloves he wore made your skin tingle. Just staring at him made your heart race. Let alone having him touch your face. You decided not to fight it. You really liked him. 

“I see the problem. Here, I’ll prescribe you this.” He walked over to his desk and pulled out a sheet of paper, scribbling notes on it.

“This should help the drainage in your throat. It’s probably sore from your nose. For your headache, I think over the counter medicine should do the trick. Get plenty of rest and drink lots of water to flush out all the germs. Any questions?” He beamed. 

“No, not at all.” You coughed. You felt better already just being around him. Balderich finished writing and handed you the paper. 

“Take this to the pharmacy and they should give this to you for free. I hope you get better.” You nodded and got up from your chair as the paper stuck to you and crinkled as you stood up. The two of you shook hands and you waved goodbye. You wished you could keep staring at those brown eyes just a little longer, but your bed was calling to you. As you hopped into the car, you went to put away your prescription into the glove box when you noticed something on the back. You looked closer and noticed a phone number on the back. His phone number to be precise. Well, you assumed. You couldn’t help but smile. You’d have to call him when you got better. So you’d better get better fast!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Feedback is always appreciated!


End file.
